


The 7 Wonders

by aviey (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 wonders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Anxiety, Assassins & Hitmen, Bokuaka - Freeform, Depression, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aviey
Summary: The representatives are also known as the 7 wonders. In the public eye, the 7 wonders just means iconic land sights; but, in private, it’s an individual who represents a continent to show a peaceful alliance throughout. The representatives are only known to top officials, military, and country leaders.When an unknown cult is taking over the world, it's up the 7 wonders to risk their lives to save the world.--Updates every Sunday!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. 1. The mission

“Kenma,” a voice whispers, shaking the small boy. Kenma snuggles deeper into his blankets as if it were going to make the person disappear. “Kenma!” the voice whispers harsher, shaking the boy a bit more rough. 

Groaning, Kenma opens his eyes to be face to face with a pretty boy. “Can I help you Keiji?” Kenma says groggily, sitting up and letting the blankets fall from his shoulders. “The boss is calling a meeting in 5 so please be awake by then,” Keiji says while walking out the door.

As the door closes, Kenma childishly sticks his tongue out to the boy who just left. Sighing, Kenma flops back down and rolls himself out of bed. 

_ ‘After a long mission you would think the boss would have some sympathy’  _ Kenna thinks as he brushes his teeth. 

Looking at his reflection, Kenma decides that he needs to fix his hair. His golden eyes scan the nest he calls hair. It was put into a low bun and stray strands either stuck up or fell in front of his face. Spitting into the sink, Kenna quickly rinses his mouth and walks to the meeting room. 

The hallways were busy as ever, many workers fleeing to their office or lingering behind to talk to coworkers. Kenma scoffs at the lingerers since all they do is waste time and energy in something so pointless. 

Kenna runs into Tobio, a fellow comrade, and together they walk into the meeting room. Kenna and Tobio don’t talk on the daily, but mutual silence is perhaps the best form of communication for the two of them. 

Tobio was a stunning boy, only a year younger than Kenma but looked older. He had jet black hair with navy blue eyes, a perfection combination to catch girls’ and boys’ attention. He was tall, but not too tall, and had perfect muscular form. The only thing that made Tobio “unattractive” was his lack of social skills and his moments of being a complete dumbass. 

The two of them were the last of the teens to arrive in the meeting room. Both mumbled a quick good morning and Kenma flopped down next to Keiji. “Good morning Kenma,” Keiji says softly, glancing down at the shorter boy. 

“Morning,” Kenma mumbles, undoing his hair and letting his hair fall down his shoulders. “No sleep again?” Keiji asks, trying to start a conversation. 

Kenna hums as he runs his fingers through his hair, grabbing it as he tries to put his hair into a ponytail. “With such a long mission, it was easier to sleep.”

Keiji hums as well, ending the conversation since the boss enters the room. “Good morning all, I’m sorry to call you all in after such a long mission,” he says, not looking sorry at all. 

“We have an issue, like always, but this time it’s more severe,” the boss states, looking around to see a reaction. Kenma kept his usual blank face and he can assume everyone else was doing the same since the boss cleared his throat, continuing his briefing. 

“The United Nations were informed that a cult of some sort was plotting to ‘take over the world’,” Tetsurou, the twin brother of Keiji, snorts, breaking the tense atmosphere. “I’m sorry sir, but what do you mean ‘take over the world’?” He asks, curiosity lacing into his tone. 

“Exactly that. In reference, we can say that they’re the opposite of us in each way.” Confusion sweeps the room and quiet murmurs occur. “What do you mean opposite of us?” Tobio asks. 

The boss sighs, as if he’s annoyed of dumb questions. “I mean exactly that, again. They have representatives, like you, but instead of making the world a better place, they intend to worsen it.” 

The representatives are also known as the 7 wonders. In the public eye, the 7 wonders just means iconic land sights; but, in private, it’s an individual who represents a continent to show a peaceful alliance throughout. The representatives are only known to top officials, military, and country leaders. 

Kenma himself remembers the day he was chosen to be a representative. Living in a small hut in Antarctica with his mom and dad and very few other people. The Antarticans were a special breed since many would not even survive a week in Antarctica. Kenma remembers hearing the helicopters and anxiety in his chest for he had never heard anything that loud before. Kenma remembers officials barging into huts, the cries of his neighbors and his parents. When the officials finally spotted Kenma they grabbed him by the arms and took him to the helicopter. Kenma’s screams were drowned out over the helicopter's loud whirl. Kenma thrashed around, trying to be released so he can go back to his parents but the officials only tightened their grips on the frail boy. 

Kenma remembers being forced into the helicopter with tears streaming down his face and his eyebrows furrowed. A man, who Kenma had learned was the boss, informed him that Kenma was going to help the world become a better place. Kenma ignored the man, and silently cried until they reached a facility, the 7 wonders facility. 

“So here’s the plan,” the boss says. “It’s going to be completely different from what we are used to. Tobio,” the boss says looking at the teen. “You are going to stay in North America but instead of staying in the U.S., you’ll be going to Central America, El Salvador to be more specific.” Tobio still has a blank look in his eyes, but he nods understandingly, “What exactly am I doing in El Salvador though?” Tobio asked, still looking blank.

The boss smirks, an uneasy feeling goes into Kenma's stomach. “You are to kill a man who is heavily armed with soldiers all around. He’s not the country’s leader but he is a famous drug lord. I’ll have Hana send you more information on the guy. Don’t worry Tobio, it’s nothing you haven’t trained for,” the boss says in a sickening voice. Tobio nods, looking pleased to be working alone. “Next is Kiyoomi.” 

Kiyoomi was the one who probably hated his life the most. After an unknown incident that occurred in the facility, Kiyoomi had become a total germaphobe. It was strange from him being so careless to careful in a matter of a couple hours. Despite being a complete germaphobe, Kiyoomi is forced to have the dirtiest jobs, which the rest of the team feels sympathy for. Kiyoomi is a very skilled assassin, flexible in any situation, but being the best meant being the dirtiest. Kiyoomi would often come back drenching in blood and a faint odor of burned corpses on him. He always had a very blank look on his face, his eyes dead to the world around. 

It was a shame for Kiyoomi really. He had such a beautiful face, in Kenma’s opinion every one of his comrades had a beautiful face. Kiyoomi was perhaps the definition of a perfect doll. His eyes were slightly slanted upwards, an asian dialect, that were so dark one could barely see his pupil. He had thick curly hair that fell gracefully in front of his right eye, the color matching his eyes identically. It truly was a shame that his beauty is often overlooked with an expression that only held trauma. 

“You are the one to actually somehow worm your way through this cult. This cult, who we are calling the 7 apathy, has a base down in Bolivia. It’s hidden and you’ll find your way through by making yourself known as someone who kills for fun.” the boss says. “I am not killing innocent people,” Kiyoomi says behind a face mask. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are narrowed, “ _ he’s offended,” _ thought Kenma.

The boss lets out a chuckle, “Innocent people aren’t going to be killed unless you fail. The people you kill will be a group of gang members who raped and killed several women, you’re favorite type of people.” The boss smiles wickedly as Kiyoomi scoffs in disgust. The boss’s eyes darted towards Tooru and Asahi. 

“Tooru and Asahi. You two are the oldest so you’ll be having a more challenging mission,” the boss informs looking more serious. “You guys will go to Europe, every country there. It will be a longer mission so no fights. You are to talk to the countries’ leaders and find out more information. Once you guys think you have enough information you will go down to Africa and gather certain information from native tribes. Their stories aren’t just stories after all, they came from a source who’s seen it all. Be smart and be careful for they won’t hesitate to kill you on the spot.” the boss informs. Tooru and Asahi nod, both looking a little pale from the load of work they just recieved.

It was a funny pairing to say the least. Tooru and Asahi were probably best described as Yin and Yang. Tooru was an overconfident aggression while Asahi was a timid comfort. Two complete opposite people to create a balance between. _ It made sense for them to be together,  _ Kenma thought analyzing the duo,  _ they can bring out the hidden personality of each other. _

“Finally, Kenma, Keiji, and Tetsurou.” Kenma couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiety swirl in his stomach. He clenches his hand, digging his nails into his palms but refuses to change his neutral expression. For a split second, Kenma glances up to Keiji who’s staring straight at the boss.

The boss picks up a cup and slides it over to Keiji. “Mix it and grab a paper. Don't’ tell us what you got until every one of you has grabbed a piece.” Keiji grabs the cup and covers the top before shaking it. When he was done he offers the cup to Kenma who grabs a paper. Kenma looks down and on the paper reads:

**Nekoma**

Sighing, Kenma folds the paper as Keiji and Tetsurou grab a paper as well. “Well Kenma, what’d you get?” the boss asks, a genuine tone of curiosity appearing. Kenma feels all eyes on him, waiting for an answer. “Nekoma,” he replies softly. The boss nods and looks at Keiji, “Fukurodani,” Keiji says sharply before looking at his brother. “Nekoma,” Tetsurou says. 

The boss hums, amusement written across his face. “That is certainly interesting. Now here’s your guys’ plan: you all will be going to Tokyo. You’ll be high school students of course, we’ve already created fake birth certificates and contacted officials who’ll be housing you.” The thought of housing with strangers made Kenma make a face since he absolutely hated meeting strangers. It took him five months to even talk to Keiji. 

“Here’s the catch though, I know the twins like working together and Kenma likes working alone but the fates were in those papers,” the boss says. Kenma drops his neutral expression and looks at the boss in disbelief as he pales. ‘ _ He’s going to want me and Testurou to work together’  _ Kenma predicts. 

“Keiji you’ll be going to Fukurodani alone, you’ll be known as Akaashi Keiji. You’ll live your life as a normal teenager, try playing a sport or something so you won’t lose your stamina.” The boss looks between Kenma and Tetsurou, deciding his next words. “You two will be doing the same thing--”  _ ‘you stupid fat motherfucker’  _ Kenma curses in his head as the boss tells him that he’ll be doing a sport with Tetsurou as well. “You guys have the same mission overall, just different locations in a way. Your mission is to blend in.” 

Kenma narrows his eyes,  _ ‘why do we need to blend in normally compared to the others? Let’s look over the facts: Tobio is assassinating, Kiyoomi is spying, Tooru and Asahi are gathering, why are the three of us blending? Blending, fitting in...we wouldn’t need to do that unless we don’t want to stand out. Standing out means recognition, recognition means knowing. This cult or whatever knows about the three of us’  _ Kenma concludes. 

“They know about the three of us don’t they?” Kenma speaks up, looking directly into the boss’s eyes. For a moment, the boss looked surprised before narrowing his eyes. “How would you know that exactly?” the boss challenges back. Kenma shrugs, “It makes no sense for the three of us to blend in compared to the rest of the team unless they already know about us,” Kenma says monotonically. 

The boss stays silent for a moment, debating his next words carefully. “You’re right, they somehow got a hold of your faces. So no matter what, your real identities  **must** be hidden. I don’t care if you feel sad, mad, or whatever, you can let your emotions out but not the identities. If anyone finds out, innocent or not, they will be dead. Do you understand?” the boss says in a harsh, booming voice. 

The trio nods, slightly intimidated. “Now,” the boss says, more relaxed. “Kenma you’re Kozume Kenma and Tetsurou is Kuroo Tetsurou. You two will be attending Nekoma High. The three of you will be second years and will be starting in April, so a couple weeks from now. Finally,” the boss says, “You all better reteach yourselves the proper languages of wherever you’re staying. Any questions?” The boss asks.

When no one answers the boss smiles,”Very well, I’ll be off, if any questions come up, feel free to come to my office. Now rest more or do some more training, the decision is up to you. You’re all dismissed.” The boss finalizes, organizing his papers and walking out the room.

It was Oikawa ro break the silence by groaning and resting his head against the table. Kiyoomi sighs, being the first one to stand up. “I’m going to train,” he simply says walking. “I’m going too!” Tobio announces, following the older boy. Kenma takes this time to leave the room as well.

He leaves without saying any goodbyes, typical Kenma fashion. He starts his walk back to his room before someone grabs his arm. Out of reflex, Kenma grabs a hold of the stranger’s wrist and twists their arm around so that Kenma has the upper hand. “Ow, fuck!” screams the stranger. Kenma immediately lets go as he recognizes the voice. It was Tetsurou.

The two of them have never been close. It was either Tetsurou and Keiji or Kenma and Keiji, never Kenma and Tetsurou. There was always some strange awkwardness between them for some reason. It truly was strange since they barely speak. It could be the lack of Kenma’s social skills but Tobio was equally as bad, maybe worse, but Tetsurou gets along with him just fine. 

“Sorry, reflex,” Kenma mutters, looking down so his hair covers his eyes. Rubbing his shoulder blade, Tetsurou chuckles, “It’s all good Kenma, just was going to say that it’ll certainly be interesting to work together for once.” Kenma hums as he continues to walk back into his room, Tetsurou following behind him. 

“How do you think Wakatoshi is doing?” Tetsurou asks jogging next to the shorter boy. Kenma ponders a bit,  _ ‘Wakatoshi is still in Australia helping the officials.’  _ “He’s fine, he's the strongest of all us.” Kenma says. Tetsurou halts, Kenma stopping confused. “Are you okay?” Kenma asks, hiding his concern through his neutral tone. 

Tetsurou puts on the fakest smile Kenma has ever seen and shakes his head. “Y-Yeah, totally fine. I just remembered I needed to tell my brother something,” he says nervously laughing and scratching his neck. Kenma rolls his eyes and starts to walk off, “Sure,” is all he says as walks to his room and slams the door behind him, ignoring Tetsurou’s quiet ‘fuck’.

Undoing his sloppy ponytail, Kenma sighs and flops over to his bed.  _ This fucking sucks _ Kenma thinks as he turns to face the blank wall. He never wanted to become a representative, a wonder but here he was. His intelligence had been too high than normal for him to just be an ordinary worker, so he was welcomed to the team. Kenma knew Tetsurou was hiding something but Kenma frankly didn’t care. 

Rolling onto his back, Kenma looks up at the ceiling, where the map of the Earth is painted on. His eyes wander to Antarctica, wondering how his family was doing, if they were even alive. Kenma shakes his head, cursing himself out for even thinking such a thing. 

Kenma glances at the clock. It was only 10:32 so why did Kenma feel so tired. Oh the mission. Everyday it seemed like there was a new mission. Kenma feels his eyes water as he thinks about his upcoming mission.  _ Partnership with Tetsurou? Fuck my life _ Kenma thinks before falling into a deep slumber.


	2. chapter 2: new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou starts falling and no one helps him get up

“Tetsu, if I hear you groan one more time, I will shove this spear up your ass!” threatens Kiyoomi as he cleans his equipment. Tetsurou flips Kiyoomi off as he mopes on the floor. Tobio, the pure soul, crouches down next to Tetsurou. “What happened Tets?” Tobio asks. Tetsurou looks up at the younger boy and sticks out his hand, signaling for help getting up.

With a small sigh, Tobio grabs his arm and helps Tetsurou up. “I’m an idiot,” Tetsurou whines. “No shit but how is this different?” Kiyoomi says, placing the spear down and looking down at Tetsurou who is sitting down on the floor in an elementary school style. “You’re so mean Kiyoomi,” Tetsurou says, pouting, still avoiding the subject. “Oh my fucking God, Tetsu! Stop being a little bitch and tell us or get out cause you’re really pissing me off!” Kiyoomi snaps, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his jet black curls.

“You know when they injected us with the weird ‘antidote’?” Tetsurou asked. Both Tobio and Kiyoomi nod, making a scrunched face as they remembered the painful memory. 

When the team was first formed, they truly were just children. They were no older than 8 and were traumatized from the events of being taken away. However, the boss couldn’t have regular children as the 7 wonders. He separated them into four groups: Keiji and Kenma, Tobio and Kiyoomi, Wakatoshi and Tetsurou, and Tooru and Asahi. The children were all scared out of their minds and shook violently. 

First was Keiji and Kenma, the frail ones of the group. Tetsurou could never forget the screams his twin cried out. Apparently, whatever was injected into them was too strong for their frail bodies and caused them to pass out. Tetsurou and the rest of the children stared in fear as they saw the two boys being rushed away, both looking pale and lifeless. When the two woke up later, they learned they were injected with an antidote that went up into their brains which essentially made them geniuses but the antidote had a flaw that made the boss angry. The flaw was that their eyes would change color depending on their mood, almost like mood rings. 

After Keiji and Kenma was Tobio and Kiyoomi. Tobio was the youngest in the group, barely turning 6 when he was forced to be injected. If Keiji’s screams didn’t haunt Tetsurou, Tobio’s certainly did. Tobio’s scream made the whole team, and even some of the workers, cry. His wails echoed throughout the facility, it even made the boss concerned, a rare sight. Kiyoomi walked out numb while Tobio was sent to a special doctor. Kiyoomi had been crying and his wrists and throat were bright red. The antidote that was injected was for their bodies. It made Tobio and Kiyoomi have much swifter movements and speed and sharper eyes for accuracy. 

Next was Tetsurou and Wakatoshi. Tetsurou had tried to put on a brave face for his brother but it was hard since Tetsurou was terrified out of his mind. He remembers being strapped into the chair, leather belts restraining him from moving. The doctors put a gag in his mouth, same with Wakatoshi. It was probably a learned lesson, since the previous subjects had screamed bloody murder. “It’s going to be alright,” a doctor tells him, brushing Tetsurou’s bang out of his eye. The doctor grabs a syringe, lightly tapping the glass before walking towards Tetsurou.

Tetsurou turns to Wakatoshi, breathing heavily and feeling his heart hammer in his chest.  _ Breathe, be strong for Keiji _ Tetsurou told himself. Feeling a stab on his arm, Tetsurou jolted up as if he were shocked, the lights in the room suddenly blinded him. Agony filled his body, mainly his arms and chest. Tetsurou’s muffled screams were loud, but not loud enough for it to be heard. There was no sound from Wakatoshi. Tetsurou turned his head to look at his companion. Wakatoshi was thrashing heavily before he ripped the belts off the bedding. 

The doctors backed up, one calling the boss. Tetsurou tried to do the same thing and succeeded. Feeling sudden strength in his arm was strange. Tetsurou thrashed hard enough to break the belts from the bedding. He and Wakatoshi slowly walk backwards to each other, not daring to break eye contact with the doctors. Tetsurou slightly jumps as he feels Wakatoshi behind him. The boss then walked in, eyes wide as he looked at the two boys and the doctors backed up against the wall. “Tetsurou, Wakatoshi, you may leave. It seems that the antidote was strong and it worked instantly. Tomorrow you’ll have training.” The two boys nodded and walked out, going back to their friends and answering all the curious questions.

“Kenma basically said ‘Toshi was the strongest of us all and I guess I freaked and straight up spazzed out on him,” Tetsurou admits. “Why do you feel so...inferior?” Tobio trails off looking at Kiyoomi for approval on the right word. “Yeah!” Tobio cheers when Kiyoomi nods at the younger boy. “So why do you feel so inferior to Yoshi when you both have the same amount of strength?” Tobio asked, tilting his head. 

Tetsurou shrugs, not really knowing the answer himself. “I don’t know,” Tetsurou said uncharacteristically quiet. “He’s always been the great ‘UshiWaka’ and I’ve just been known as Tetsu. We have the same power but he gets more recognition I guess,” Tetsurou confesses, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“You really are dumb sometimes Tetsu,” Kiyoomi sighs as he stands up, walking over to the equipment table. “Kiyoomi, you’re so harsh,” Tetsurou whines. Tobio chuckles softly, patting Tetsurou’s head as he joins Kiyoomi. “Tets, I think what Kiyo means, or at least what I think he means, is that Yoshi is like bait. People are only really going to know about him so they’ll target him more. That’s where you come in and fuck them up!” Tobio exclaims, swinging a sword around as he uses gestures to explain his point. 

“That’s not at all what I was thinking but sure whatever Tobio says,” Kiyoomi chimes in, hitting Tobio softly in the head for swinging a weapon around. Tetsurou smiles at the duo. Tobio was everyone’s favorite, besides Tooru’s for some reason. Tobio was the baby of the group by a year but his innocence lingered a lot. When Tobio was younger, he was mute as he was afraid he’d get punished for speaking, which caused him to have a slight speech impediment. Tobio gave everyone on the team a nickname, too pure for their situation as wonders, but it stuck. Kiyoomi was Kiyo, Keiji was Ji, Kenma was Ken, Tetsurou was Tets, Asahi was Asa, Wakatoshi was Yoshi (Tobio couldn’t pronounce the letter ‘T’ in Wakatoshi’s name so he switched it to a Y), and Tooru was Ru. 

The doors of the training room opened and there stood Tooru. His wavy hair was styled as always, compared to Tetsurou’s bedhead. “Yo!” Tetsurou greeted, still on the floor. “What are you guys’ doing here?” Tooru asked, sitting down next to Tetsurou. “We’re getting our shit together for our individual mission,” Tobio informs, eyes suddenly looking darker the moment Tooru appeared. 

Tooru hums as he lays down on the cold floor. “I’m kinda dreading this mission,” Tooru muses as he stares at the blank ceiling. “What do you mean? You always look forward to a mission,” Tetsurou says, laying down next to Tooru. Tooru turns his head towards Tetsurou. “Don’t you guys find this weird at all?” Tooru asks the whole group. 

Kiyoomi and Tobio share a glance at each other, both having a suspicious glint in their eyes. “What do you know, Tooru?” Kiyoomi asks, forgetting about the cleaning and turning to face Tooru. Tooru sighs and closes his eyes, “I know nothing, I swear. I just sense a bad feeling about this. It’s not everyday a cult has people like us which raises another suspicion, how did they know about us? I have too many questions but no answers which is why I’m at least a little glad to be going to this mission.” 

Tooru left the group speechless for they didn’t think much of the situation. “Why don’t you ask Ken or Ji for information? They can usually guess an outcome,” Tobio suggests. “I’m sure if they knew something, they would have said it by now, or at least told one of us,” Tooru responds glumly.

The group stays silent as they ponder about the situation. There was a thought on everyone’s mind,  _ who betrayed us? _

“When do you guys leave?” Tooru asks the group, trying to lighten the mood. “I leave Friday but I have to be set by Thursday evening,” Tobio responds. “Are you nervous?” Tetsurou asks. Tobio makes a face, a face that holds several emotions. “It’s not that I’m nervous, I just feel more tense about this situation if anything. We are kind of going in blindly since we don’t really know much information,” Tobio admits, focusing on the weapon in hand. 

“Hana sent me more information on the drug lord. He’s the best drug lord in all Central America, maybe even going up to Mexico. The purpose of killing him is to see who wants to take over his spot, the ‘leader’ of Central America. It’s a way for us to have some sort of insight on the 7 apathy—which is probably the stupidest names I’ve ever heard,” Tobio says. A small mutter of agreement swept the small group. “Is there something else on your mind Tobio?”

Tobio sighs as he places his weapon, an arrow, down on the table. His eyes showed no emotion nor did his body language. No one really knew what was about to occur. “I just—I just don’t get it. Someone obviously betrayed us, it’s a fact. It’s impossible for someone to hack our system, so it’s someone within. So now, that person within, knows our mission. They KNOW the mission and who is going where.” Tobio informs, his blank expression turning angered. “I’m not afraid of death but this is a suicide mission!” Tobio yells, stress and concern spilling out. 

“Did you share this with the boss?” Tetsurou asked, looking a bit bewildered at the outbreak. “No one is going to trust the baby of the group, the dumbass,” Tobio mumbles, refusing eye contact. “Tobio, the boss needs to know. I believe you, Tetsu and Tooru believe you,” Kiyoomi offers hope. Scoffing, Tobio slams his hand down on the table, causing a loud clatter from the weapons that bounced from sudden force. “Yeah, right. Maybe I’ll stop getting the little kid jobs too while we’re at it. They still see me as a little kid and it’s annoying. I’m tired of just being the backup, the background person. I’m never going to improve, not with this stupid fucking treatment!” Tobio exclaims. “Now,” he says brushing off slight dust on his shirt, “Excuse me, I’ll be going to train. I suggest you leave me alone before I put a shuriken in your eyes.” And with that, Tobio stormed out of the room, leaving the older boys shocked. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Tooru says carefully, trying not to anger Kiyoomi. “I remember feeling like that though when UshiWaka was getting the more risky missions.” Tooru says, examining his fingers. “How’d you get over it?” Tetsurou asked you. Tooru pondered the question for a while before looking back at Tetsurou. “I guess I never did, but it’s more of finding out your specialty the more you do missions.” Tooru says getting up and putting his legs up to rest his chin on. 

Tetsurou hums and Kiyoomi continues to disinfect the weapons. “What about you Kiyoomi? When do you leave?” With a quiet sigh, Kiyoomi puts down his weapon again and looks over at the two boys. “I’m leaving tomorrow night,” He said with such a tired voice. “Really? Isn’t that too soon?” Tooru asked in disbelief. Kiyoomi shrugs, “I would prefer to leave later, probably same as Tobio but I do have the longest mission overall,” Kiyoomi says.

Tetsurou nods, “You have a point. Can’t say that I’m not jealous though,” he complains. “Why would you be jealous?” “Well, all you guys are doing something somewhat exciting and useful while I’ll be living my life as a literal high school student.” The door opens again and the three boys look over. There stood Keiji in casual clothing, a rare sight since he hates to be underdressed. “Tetsu, I need to talk to you,” Keiji’s blunt voice said. Tetsurou gets up, but not without pushing Tooru who falls onto the floor childishly saying ‘ooooh’. Tetsurou says his goodbye to Kiyoomi and flips Tooru off as the older boy laughs. 

“What’s up?” Tetsurou asks the moment they leave the room. “I saw Tobio and he looked upset, did something happen?” Keiji asked, his teal eyes turning to a golden yellow, matching Kenma’s natural eye color.  _ Golden yellow means curious _ Tetsurou thinks. “I don’t really know if I’m honest. We were talking about his mission when he kind of just exploded with anger,” Tetsurou informs.His brother hums, thinking about something Tetsurou couldn’t figure out.

The brothers walk to their shared room, something they were both tired of. “Did he mention something about the mission?” Keiji asked, stepping into the room as Tetsurou held the door open. “He said he was more tense because whoever has our information is within the facility and most likely knows our mission,” Tetsurou says as he grabs a book from the bookshelf. A glimpse of white flashes in Keiji’s eyes before turning back into the golden yellow. 

Keiji fiddles with a pencil as he writes something down, “I agree with him. I do believe someone is betraying us,” Keiji trails off. Tetsurou looks up from the book,  _ Great Expectations _ . “But?” Tetsurou asks, knowing his brother is withholding information. Keiji turns around to face his brother, his eyes back to his regular teal color. “But nothing. We don’t have enough information to make assumptions.” 

Tetsurou looks back down to his book, reading the beginning paragraph:

_ “My father’s family name being Pirrip, and my Christian _

_ name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both _

_ names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called _

_ myself Pip, and came to be called Pip.” _

“You’re right. Hopefully nothing goes wrong on the missions,” Tetsurou says, looking up at Keij before continuing his reading. “Yeah, same,” Keiji agrees, sighing defeatedly. “I’ll let the boss know Tobio’s concern.” Keiji says, writing something onto his notebook. 

Tetsurou hums as he falls into a deep focus in reading. 

_ I am indebted _

_ for a belief I religiously entertained that they had all been _

_ born on their backs with their hands in their trousers-pockets, and had never taken them out in this state of existence. _

There was a soft knock at the door. “You get it,” says Tetsurou, feeling lazy to get up. Keiji huffs out a small curse and opens the door. Tetsurou peeks at the figure from behind his book. It was Kenma, holding folders in his hand. Keiji steps aside, letting Kenma into the room. The blonde boy steps in, examining the room. “What brings you here Kenma?” Keiji asks politely, sitting back down on his chair.

Kenma hands over a folder to Keiji and another one to Tetsurou. Putting his book down, making sure to mark his spot, Tetsurou opens the folder. There were pieces of information within the folder. A birth certificate, information on schooling, and an envelope. Tetsurou opens the envelope only to find Japanese currency within. Tetsurou then looks over the strangely realistic birth certificate. “Do you think this is our real information?” Tetsurou wonders out loud. 

Both Kenma and Keiji look at him strangely. “What do you mean?” Keiji asks after sharing a glance with Kenma. “Well we don’t really know much about who we were before this, or at least I don’t,” Tetsurou says casually. “Consider yourself lucky then Tetsu, you don’t want to remember.” Keiji simply says. 

The room becomes awkward as Keiji goes back to writing and Tetsurou reading. Kenma awkwardly excuses himself and walks out the room. Tetsurou lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You like him,” Keiji says, not looking up from his notebook. Tetsurou feels his heart pound a little faster than normal. “W-What? No!” he stutters out. Keiji hums, not believing his brother one second. “Shut up,” Tetsurou flushes out, putting his book in front of him so his brother can’t see the red forming onto his cheeks. “Well this mission just got a lot more fun” Keiji taunts, laughing at his brother’s groans.

\---

Within the next few weeks, the team slowly separates. First it was Kiyoomi going off to Bolivia, only giving Tobio a hug before he left. After Kiyoomi was Tobio, followed by Tooru and Asahi. It was only the ‘Tokyo Trio’ as the other members called them. The night before departure, the trio went up on the roof and stared up at the night sky, where the stars dazzled proudly. 

They talked about many things: classes, deciding to play volleyball, even about the housing situation. It was the first time the three of them were able to finally get along. It felt nice, like a new beginning for them. They stayed on the roof for hours, three hours to be exact. Keiji was the first one to excuse himself, most likely to study a bit more Japanese before departure. 

It was soon Kenma and Tetsurou alone, for the first time without Keiji. It was silent, a comfortable silence. Tetsurou thought that Kenma had fallen asleep due to complete silence. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kenma lost in thought as he stared at the stars. “Whatcha thinkin about?” Tetsurou asked, looking back at the sky. Kenma doesn’t say anything for a while, not that Tetsurou minded.

“I was thinking about home,” Kenma said after a long pause. “The stars shined a lot brighter over there.” Tetsurou looks over at the boy again, observing the perfect side profile. Kenma’s face was perfect to Tetsurou, the way his small nose curled up and his small lips puckered slightly. The more Tetsurou noticed, the more he fell for the small boy. Kenma looks over at Tetsurou, gold meeting brown. Tetsurou released a shaky breath as Kenma’s face was in full sight, no hair covering any parts.

“I’m sorry about spazzing out on you a couple weeks ago, you know about strength,” Tetsurou whispers, barely loud enough for Kenma to hear. “It’s okay, Tetsu, or should I say Kuro?” Kenma teases, equally soft as Tetsurou. Tetsurou lets out a soft chuckle at the nickname. “Sure, Kozume,” Tetsurou responds back, adding a smirk. Kenma makes a face before releasing a loud laugh, a rare smile appearing on his face. Kenma’s eyes were twinkling in yellow, the first time Tetsurou has seen them change. They stare at each other for a while before Kenma releases a yawn. 

“Ready to go?” Tetsurou asked, suddenly feeling tired as well. Kenma nods, asking Tetsurou for his hand. Tetsurou chuckles as he reaches out, helping Kenma onto his feet. The pair walk down to the main floor in silence. They walk to Kenma’s room, Tetsurou stopping next to the door. “Thank you for walking me,” Kenma says shyly, his hair covering his eyes slightly. Tetsurou smiles, moving the strands behind Kenma’s ears, showing his yellow eyes in full view. “Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tetsurou says, blushing slightly. Kenma nods and walks into his room, giving Tetsurou a small wave.

When the door closes, Tetsurou crouches down onto the floor, covering his face. “Wow, this is such a sad sight to see,” a voice teases. Tetsurou looks in between his fingers to see his twin smiling from their room’s door. “Shut up!” Tetsurou groans, picking himself up and walking into the room.  _ Kenma is going to be the fucking death of me  _ Tetsurou thinks as he climbs into bed, ignoring his twin’s teasing smirk. “Good night lover boy,” Keiji muses. “Oh fuck off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter 2,,,thoughts?
> 
> this one is more a filler before the actual mission starts. i'm currently writing chapter 3 and it's really hard with writer's block. looking back, i realize tobio is kinda oc but that's just for now, he will get his own arc, along with everyone else. i also hoped you guys noticed that i didn't include oikawa's and asahi's side because that's for later chapters~
> 
> i'm going to split this fanfic into two, maybe three parts so everyone can get their individual stories instead of it being rushed. it's kinda obvious that this first half will mainly be focused on keiji, kenma, and tetsurou but everyone else WILL get their stories. anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for support!! it means a lot to me, really :)
> 
> sneak peeks (and if just wanna be friends) are on my twitter: @sunnylou_
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed <3
> 
> hope everyone is staying safe~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi tries to get used to his new life

“Holy shit it’s cold!” Tetsurou exclaims as they exit the airport. Keiji lets out a soft chuckle as Kenma argues that it’s not even cold. The weather seemed perfect to Keiji, it had a nice cold, spring breeze. The city was lit with different types of colors and people. Keiji felt like he was in a movie, being the suburban girl going to the big city for once. 

“Maybe it’s not cold for you because you used snow as a blanket,” whines Tetsurou, argues back at Kenma, snuggling deeper into his sweater. The group walks further away from the crowded streets, trying to find a government official. After a couple minutes of wandering, a car honks at the trio before the window rolls down. A man, who looked no older than 30, signals them to get into the car. The three look at each other before Tetsurou opens the door and goes in, followed by Kenma then Keiji.

“You three are the international students right? Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Kozume Kenma?” the man asks as soon as they’re all in the car. “Er, yeah, that’s us,” Tetsurou responds. The man nods, merging onto the busy streets. “You guys can call me Nanase-San, I’m the closest thing you guys got as a boss,” Nanase says with a thick accent. The boys bow slightly in their seats, something they learned as they studied the culture. 

“So we are to drop off Akaashi first, is that okay?” Keiji nods, slightly taken aback by the use of his new name. “Nanase-san, do you know who I am housing with?” Keiji asked. Nanase looks over at the boy through the rear-view mirror. “You’ll be staying with a single mother, Sakusa Hiromi. She’s a beautiful woman who’ll treat you with great respect. She thinks you’re an international student though so don’t blow your cover. Overall she was very excited to house you, especially finding out you’re a boy,” Nanase informs. 

“Why is she excited that I’m a boy?” Keiji asks, hiding his now golden yellow eyes behind his contacts. “She lost her son when he was only 6 years old,” Nanase says looking rather grim. Keiji let’s out a small ‘oh’, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Thankfully, Tetsurou starts asking about schooling which leads a nice flow in the conversation. Kenma doesn’t speak as he pushes the button to his game strategically, a kind gift from the boss. Keiji doesn’t say much either, occasionally adding a few words of input into the conversation. 

The streets of Tokyo dimmed as they started to drive more towards the residential area of the city. The evening sky was painted with different shades of pinks and reds as it blended nicely to purples and blues. The moon was almost visible among the drifting clouds and the sun was almost down. The trees would blow east as the wind travels through it, occasional leaves and cherry blossoms falling down from the light force. Keiji stares out the window, taking note of the houses and apartments they passed. Tall buildings loomed over the living spaces and many people walked around talking on the phone or to other people. As they drive further away, the tall buildings don’t loom over the residential areas as much and a quiet neighborhood appears. They pass a small family mart before turning left to a slightly tight-spaced neighborhood. 

As the sudden fast paced streets slowed down, Keiji knew he had arrived. Nanase stops in front of a house and turns over to Keiji. The house was nice, but somewhat small. It wasn’t like American houses that were wide and big but it was tall and narrow. A nice foundation of beige covered the house and dark brown accents decorated it. 

Keiji looks back at his two companions, suddenly feeling very discomposed as he realizes that he’s parting from the two people who have always been by his side. “It’s okay Keiji,” Kenma says, offering a small smile. “You have our numbers and we can always video chat okay?” Tetsurou says, placing a hand on Keiji’s shoulder, few tears forming. “I’ll miss you guys,” Keiji says, getting out of the car as Nanase holds it open for him, Keiji’s suitcase in hand. “Arigatou gozaimasu **1** ” Keiji says in polite Japanese as he takes the suitcase. Nanase bows respectfully before going back to the car. 

Keiji turns around, offering a wave to Kenma and Tetsurou through the window before walking towards the doorstep. Keiji hears the car drive off and he looks longingly at it as it disappears into the neighborhood. Letting out a soft breath, Keiji knocks on the door. The door opens and Keiji is face-to-face with a woman. She had dark black hair that almost resembles Kiyoomi’s and her eyes were heavy lidded, that slanted upwards. She had slight wrinkles that appeared on her face, but a kind smile appeared on her face. “You is Akaashi Keiji?” she asked in heavy accented, slightly broken English. Keiji smiles, assuring her it’s okay for her to speak Japanese if it makes her more comfortable. “Yes, I’m Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for housing me,” Keiji says in fluent Japanese, bowing down to her waist. 

The woman steps aside, letting Keiji into her house. “You probably know already but I’m Sakusa Hiromi but please, just call me Hiromi,” she says. Keiji nods, taking off his shoes and putting on spare slippers that Hiromi handed to him, “Very well, Hiromi-san.” Hiromi smiles at the boy before leading him to the living room. It was a spacious room with minimal furniture. There were two long grey sofas that arched into a ‘L’ shape, and a TV rested against the cream colored wall. Behind the sofa was a sliding door that led into the backyard where grass and flowers bloomed. There was light gray carpeting that laid underneath the furniture, giving the room a modern feel. Hiromi takes Keiji past the sofas and a small dining table that was made for four and welcomes him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was nothing special, all white decor was the theme. White cabinets, white walls, even white flooring. A dishwasher was installed right underneath the sink, a feature that Keiji thought was odd. The fridge stood tall in the corner of the room, white and opposite. The kitchen itself reminded Keiji of a kitchen he once built in the sims. 

Hiromi then takes Akaashi upstairs, showing him the bathroom they’d share. It was nothing out of the ordinary with the exception on the bathtub being bigger than necessary. Across the bathroom was Keiji’s room. It had the matching carpet that covered the whole living room and the same white walls that decorated the kitchen. A bed was placed on the left side of the room, underneath a window that faced the neighbor’s house. On the opposite side was a desk with a small TV standing in the corner. A wardrobe was placed in between two windows that viewed the city. Keiji puts his suitcase alongside his bed as Hiromi dismisses herself to cook for the two of them.

Keiji sits on the bed, pulling out his phone to see notifications from his brother.

**Tetsu** added  **Kenma and Akaashi**

**18:33**

**Tetsu:** I’m going to kill myself

**Tetsu:** My hostess’ son carved pentagrams into his old furniture

**Keiji:** It amazes me how you get into so many troubling situations

**Tetsu:** Eh, It’s not even my fault half the time

**Kenma:** …

**Tetsu:** Kenmaaaaaaaaa

**Kenma:** I’ll kick you out

**Keiji:** You guys are still with each other?

**Kenma:** Unfortunately

**Tetsu:** Luckily

**Keiji:** …

**Tetsu:** KENMANFJKEHFKJKJ

**Tetsu:** kenma means to say that we’re neighbors!

**Keiji:** Better him than me. I’m glad to not have you as a roommate anymore

**Tetsu:** Why is everyone so mean to me?

**Kenma:** Because you make it so easy

**Tetsu:** KENMAKDNSJNEWIFIK

Keiji lets out a soft sigh as he puts his phone down. It was weird not having someone next to him but it was bound to happen eventually. While Hiromi cooked, Keiji used that as an opportunity to start unpacking. He plugged in his chargers, set up the computers, and started to put his clothes away. When he opened the wardrobe, his Fukurodani uniform was hung. The uniform consisted of blank pants, a white shirt, and a gray blazer. On the side of the wardrobe were two hooks that hung his blue and white tie and his backpack. Keiji grabbed the backpack and noticed it was full of supplies for school. Keiji sent a thankful thought towards Hiromi for being so kind. 

After he was done putting his clothes away, Keiji walked down the stairs for dinner. Hiromi was an excellent cook, putting the right amount of flavor that just had Keiji craving more. The dinner wasn’t awkward either, Hiromi always made sure to keep the conversation going. Keiji could tell that the woman was lonely. No pictures were hung anywhere and he remembers what Nanase had told him. Being with Hiromi made Keiji feel some sort of comfort, almost as if he met her before. After dinner, Keiji stays behind to help with the dishes. It felt nice to be in a welcoming home and feeling normal, even if it had been a couple hours.

When Keiji returns to his room he lays down on his bed. He turns to his left, almost expecting Tetsurou to be there, but he wasn’t. Keiji thinks about the closeness Kenma and Tetsurou had been getting, not that Keiji opposed of it. It was rather odd for him though,  _ Maybe I’m scared of getting replaced? _ Keiji thinks as he stares at the blank ceiling. He shakes his head, almost embarrassed of thinking it as if Tetsurou would somehow hear it. Keiji turns over to his right, his body facing the window. Keiji feels slumber take over his body as he relives today in his head. “Good night Tetsu,” Keiji whispers to himself before going to sleep.

\---

Keiji couldn’t remember the last time he slept in for so long. School wasn’t going to start for another two weeks and volleyball tryouts were tomorrow so for once in his life, Keiji had nothing to do. Hiromi was at work and Kenma and Tetsurou are currently at volleyball practice so Keiji felt utterly lonely. It was a sad, sickening feeling to Keiji. 

Keiji checked the time on his phone, 13:04 it read. “Okay...we need to do something,” Keiji tells himself. Stepping out of bed, his feet meeting the carpet, Keiji walks over to the bathroom. White surrounds his eyes as he turns on the light. Keiji squints, letting his eyes adjust for a second before turning on the shower. As the water ran, Keiji looked at himself in the mirror. His natural teal eyes were observing his state, messy hair, dark circles underneath his eyes. 

Keiji checks the temperature of the water, it wasn’t too hot nor too cold, it was perfect for Keiji. He would usually enjoy his showers hotter than normal, usually having steam fog up the mirror. Quickly stripping, Keiji steps into the shower, letting the water hit his naked body. Keiji lets out a soft groan as he feels himself relax under the heat. The heat swirls around his body, water dripping down from his face down to his thighs. It was a rare moment where Keiji was alone and could enjoy himself.

Keiji was in the middle of rinsing his hair when he heard a knock at the door. He was confused since he was supposed to be alone. “Uh, hello?” the voice says. Keiji lets out a frustrated sigh as he quickly rinses out the soap in his hair.  _ Of course someone has to ruin it!  _ Keiji thinks as he turns off the water and wraps his waist in a towel. 

Keiji opens the door to be face to face with a boy with multi-colored hair. He was slightly taller than Keiji but had tons more muscle. His face was flushed as he followed droplets that trailed from Keiji’s hair down his body to the towel. “May I help you?” Keiji asks politely, also studying the boy. The boy clears his throat nervously, “Ah, sorry to interrupt you,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “I was just here to drop off Hiromi-san's dog. She told me you would be here to help take care of him while she’s at work.” He explains. 

As if on cue, a small fluffy dog barks happily as it climbs up the stairs. The boy picks up the small dog and shows it off to Keiji. “This little girl is named Yuki, also known as Hiromi-san’s prized possession!” The dog barks happily at Keiji, tail wagging faster as it hits the boy’s nose.The boy puts the dog down and Keiji crouches down, letting the dog sniff his fingers. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” The boy, Bokuto, introduces. Keiji looks up, smiling softly as Yuki licks his hand, “Akaashi Keiji.” 

“If you don’t mind Bokuto-san, can you stay a bit longer and watch her as I get dressed?” Keiji asked, standing up and adjusting his towel. “Uh, yeah, no worries, it’s cool, yeah,” Bokuto stutters out. Keiji lets out a laugh, suddenly feeling flushed. He bows at Bokuto before going into his room to change.

\---

“I've never been so jealous of you Yuki,” Bokuto whines as the dog barks, asking to get picked up. Letting the dog onto his lap, Bokuto pets Yuki's Soft white fur affectionately. “You have the hottest person living with you, it’s not fair!” Bokuto cries out, stretching out the letter ‘r’. Yuki looks up at the boy and barks before crawling onto his chest. “Ah, you’re such a nice girl aren’t you?” Bokuto says as he pets the dog. The dog barks happily before turning her head as she hears Keiji walk down the stairs.

Bokuto looks up too, mesmerized by Keiji’s beauty. Bokuto couldn’t help but blush slightly as the boy walked closer to him. He was dressed in gray sweatpants and a blue hoodie that said New York. “Sorry to keep you waiting Bokuto-san,” Keiji apologizes. “Ah, it’s okay! No worries,” Bokuto says, giving Keiji a reassuring smile. Keiji smiles back, petting the dog as well.

“Is there anything I can offer you Bokuto-san?” Keiji asks, fidgeting with his fingers. “Oh no, but thank you Akaashi,” Bokuto says getting up. “I actually have to head home and practice a bit.” Keiji tilts his head, “Practice for what?” Together they walk to the door. “Yeah, volleyball practice for me but tryouts for new people,” Bokuto opens the door, still facing Keiji. “Volleyball,” Keiji trails off, “Yeah! I’m a wing spiker and the ace!” Bokuto beams proudly. “Ah, I have volleyball tryouts tomorrow,” Keiji says shyly. 

Keiji’s words seemed to put Bokuto in a better mood as the multi-colored boy’s face lit up at him playing. “Really? Which school,” Bokuto says, flashing Keiji a big smile. “Fukurodani.” “HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto exclaims, startling both Keiji and Yuki. “That’s my school! We’re the best, well next to Itachiyama but I have a good feeling about this year! What position to play?” Bokuto rambles.  _ Fuck fuck fuck, position?  _ Keiji stressfully thinks under his neutral face. 

“Uh, setter!” Keiji blurts out, making up his position on the spot. Being setter seemed to cheer up Bokuto as his already wide smile became wider. He was about to scream again when his phone buzzed. “Ah that’s probably my mom, well Akaashi, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Bokuto says with a smile. Keiji nods as Bokuto walks out the door, Yuki barking a goodbye. Bokuto blows a kiss to Yuki and gives Keiji a wave before walking away to his house. 

Closing the door, Keiji slides down, putting his face into his hands.  _ Fuck I’m becoming like Tetsu _ Keiji thinks as he remembers when he walked in on Tetsurou blushing after hanging out with Kenma. Yuki walks over to him, barking for attention. Keiji looks through his fingers to see the dog walking away. confused , Keiji follows the dog up the stairs to Hiromi’s room. He knew he shouldn’t be in there but something was telling him to go in. 

Yuki goes into the closet, signaling Keiji to follow her. Walking in the closet, Keiji finds a semi big box labelled, My Baby. Keiji holds his breath as he opens it, fully knowing the consequence of betraying Hiromi’s trust. Keiji feels his chest tighten as he sees the pictures, he couldn’t believe it. Opening an envelope, Keiji reads what it says, eyes widening. 

Keiji feels his heart beat faster as he finishes reading the small letter. He looks through pictures, suddenly connecting two points. He quickly puts the stuff he took out back in order and runs to his room. Breathing heavily, Keiji calls Tetsurou, hoping he is out of practice. With luck suddenly disappearing, Tetsurou doesn’t answer after the third call. Switching to Kenma, Keiji waits and waits. Sweat drips down his forehead and his heart hasn't slowed down either. “Come on, come on,” Keiji whispers to himself impatiently. Of course, the same as Tetsurou, Kenma didn’t answer. Throwing his phone onto his bed, Keiji crouches down. Yuki squeezes her way into his lap, hoping to give Keiji comfort. Petting the soft dog, Keiji looks down, trying to regulate his breathing. He replays the letter in his head,

_ My baby, Kiyoomi, _

_ It’s been a week since they took you, my baby. I wish I knew where you were so I could just feel your hug again. You were only 6. You still had a whole life ahead of you. One day, I’ll find you and kill the people who took you. My Kiyoomi, I hope you’re safe and just know I still love you my baby boy with all my heart. I’m not going to give up on you! _

Kiyoomi was Hiromi’s son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry if this chapter seemed like a filler, i honestly struggled to write this one. i don't really like how it came out and i tried rewriting it several times but this was the end result. i hope you guys enjoy it overall though, i'll try harder to make the next one better. 
> 
> at least in this chapter we got to meet new characters. Nanase probably seems like a pointless character but later in the story he'll be an important figure. Next is Hiromi, as you caught on, she's Kiyoomi's mother. i decided to make her into his mother because eventually everything will tie up altogether. 
> 
> Yuki is Hiromi's dog. for reference, yuki is a japanese spitz (probably the cutest dog i've ever seen) and those breeds tend to be very active and affectionate, which is why she is similar to bokuto. i made bokuto a dog sitter as a side job simply because he's going to be a third year which makes it somewhat realistic? 
> 
> next chapter will be Kiyoomi based, i will warn you now that it gets a little more mature since sex will be involved. 
> 
> i hope you all are safe and healthy <3 kudos and comments are always welcomed
> 
> twitter for sneak peeks or to be friends: @sunnylou_
> 
> see you next chapter <3


	4. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation

Hi loves! There's a couple things I want to address about future updates:

1) Finals: I recently had my finals exam, which is why I didn't update last week and I'm terribly sorry for that, but I overworked myself so much so I need a bit of a resting period without having a deadline. School's out for me and now I have much more free time til I start summer school in July. I'll try writing longer chapters

2) Breakups: As I'm typing this, I broke up with my now ex-boyfriend. It sucks but it happens. I usually don't do well post-breakup and I just generally feel alone and sad when I go through this. With that, my motivation just drops severely. I'm trying to be strong for you guys and trying to push through this so please be patient with me <3

3) BlackLivesMatter: This is such an important thing that has affected everyone around me here in America. My heart is broken over what has occurred within the past 72 hours. I don't have a big platform but I think this is an issue that should be shared in general. If this annoys you in any way, then I don't know what to say. Ignorance is a big issue in the movement, so it is best to be aware and keep the movement alive. I hope everyone is safe. Let's stick together and keep the movement going!!

I hope each and every one of you guys are safe and healthy. I will try to update by next week, but it'll most likely be in two weeks. Consider it a mini-hiatus as I get my shit together. I love you all so much and please continue to support this story <3

Twitter: @sunnylou_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to 'The 7 Wonders'
> 
> it's been a concept in my head for the longest time and now i finally have the right creative flow to genuinely start it. i hope you all enjoy this and i'll do my best to upload weekly, depending how long chapters will be. 
> 
> Representatives:
> 
> North America: Tobio (last name unknown)  
> South America: Kiyoomi ((last name unknown)  
> Europe: Tooru (last name unknown)  
> Africa: Asahi (last name unknown)  
> Asia: Keiji and Tetsurou (last name unknown)  
> Antarctica Kenma (last name unknown)
> 
> \---  
> twitter for sneak peeks or to just be friends :) : @sunnylou_
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed <3
> 
> hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
